Giovanni's Hoax
by SupahElias2004
Summary: Giovanni recruits 3 trainers, Laura, Ben, and Keishou, a Pokemon Breeder, Wetgras, and a Pokemon Master, Stevo to go find the 3 pokemon and capture Mew, Celebi, and Stevo! But why are these people working for Giovanni?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE :

"Don't let it get away this time!"

"Fools! There it is!"

"Drat! Get over here!"

Three Rockets Executives; Yamon, Rin, and Ullio, had a very important mission ordered by their boss: Capture the Legendary Celebi. It's a shame though, that they never lived to tell anyone what they had seen.

"Here it is…Celebi, the rarest Pokemon in Johto." Ullio said evilly. They had cornered the Pokemon, "Now, Grab it!" but the Pokemon wouldn't have it.

"CELE…BI!!!" it shouted in rage.

"Hey...why's that little green moron screamin'?!" Rin yelled over the loud pokemon,

Suddenly, the Ilex Forest became a shade of red,

"What's goin' on Ullio…?" Yamon said nervously,

"It's…-" Ullio was cut off by Celebi's explosion. The three Rockets were murdered quickly, but they showed no signs of cuts or bruises. What Ullio never was able to say, was that Celebi used it's deadliest attack: Forest Flare. Borrowing the energy of the Trees around it, it can unleash a murderous wave that destroys all evil in it's path. Since the trees were innocent and could never do a bad deed, they were left standing, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Sir…Master Giovanni…" a grunt whimpered, "Ullio…Yamon and Rin were…"

"Unsuccessful I know." Giovanni muttered,

"How…uh, how did you know?"

"I only used those fools as bait so Celebi would show off it's weaknesses. I monitored the whole thing with my Spy Cannons. According to him," he waved his hand towards his prisinor, Professor Elm, "It was Forest Flare, which supposedly destroys all evil in it's path."

"You'll never capture Celebi! Celebi will only drop it's guard to people with innocent hearts! Your evil is your greatest weakness!" Professor Elm yelled,

"No, you're wrong: Innocence is ones worst enemy." he grinned, "You there! Grunt! Why don't we take him down to his daily Arbok appointment?"

"You'll never win! There's trainers all around the world who can and will defeat you!"

"Take him! NOW!" as the Professor was being dragged away, Giovanni flashed an evil grin, "You just gave me an idea..."


	2. Giovanni's Hoax Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. So beautiful that one wouldn't ever dare wish to leave.

"Come on guys, have a fresh of breath air!" Umbreon, Espeon, Charizard, and a Bulbasaur appeared out Ben's poke balls, "Umbre! Espe! Go train out in Route 1. Flame, practice your flames up in the sky so no one gets hurt. And Sun Beam…" he looked happily at his Bulbasaur, "let's go work on your Solar Beam attack." This was his daily routine in Pallet Town: Train his Pokemon.

Not too far away, in a giant Mansion, was Stevo, the world famous Pokemon Master,

"Blaziken, Alakazam, Pidgeot, Mightyena, Gyarados, Golem, come on out!" These were his 6 best Pokemon. Of course, he had captured nearly all Pokemon, except for Mewtwo, Jirachi, Mew, and Celebi. After living the hard life as a Pokemon Trainer, Stevo was somewhat glad his adventure was over, "Alakazam, can you please get me the phone, I need to make a phone call." Obediently, Alakazam gave his master the phone, "Hello, mom? Dad? I'm inviting you to a Dinner Party at my Mansion…yes, you can bring your Pokemon…alright, thanks. Bye." Stevo smiled, glad that his life was all in place.

------------------

Far away, in the Whirl Islands in Johto, was Wetgras, the famous Water Pokemon Breeder.

"All right, Squirtle, Totodile, come on out!" out came a girl Totodile and a boy Squirtle, "You two are gonna be partners! Ludiculo! Treeko!" Ludiculo and Treeko popped out of their Pokeball, "All right, you two are gonna work together on this mission." and finally, he called out his Poliwhirl and Huntail, "And you two are going to be the Duo Leaders.

"All right everyone. It's our mission to locate as much Sea Incense from this Whirl Island Cave as possible! Everyone, start searching!

------------------

Laura, a Pokemon trainer from Lilicove City, Hoenn, decided her Pokemon and her should go on an exploration in the Safari Zone,

"Aggron, Sceptile, Goberyss, Alatria, Loudred, Kirlia! Come on out!" she said excitedly, "It's time we take another hike through the Safari Zone!" all of her Pokemon jumped in excitement, "All right! Then let's get going!"

Further, in the Ever Grande Island, was another Pokemon Trainer, Keishou,

"All right, it's time I challenge the Hoenn Pokemon League. Are you ready, my trusty Psychic Pokemon? Alakazam! Are you up to the challenge?" Alakazam nodded,  
"Sableye, Hypno, Xatu, Gengar, and Espeon, ready?" the other 5 took their focus to the entrance, which would lead them to the League Members…"

"Excuse me, are you Keishou?" asked a familiar voice, it was Nurse Joy, "It seems that someone knows you're here and has sent you a letter!" Keishou blinked,

"What are you talking about? Everyone I know can contact me on my Poke-Gear… who is it from?"

------------------

"Wait! Laura!" called out her mom, "Are you leaving already? Something has come in the mail for you!" Laura turned around,

"I got a letter? From who?"

"I'm not quite sure, their address isn't on here…"

"Well, that's ok, I'll read it anyways."

------------------

"What's this?" Wetgras said looking at the letter,

" 'Dear Wetgras,'" he said reading the letter, "'you have been selected by the Pokemon Safety Society!'"

------------------

"'You are chosen to partake in a challenging task,'" Stevo read, "'one in which your survival is unsure of…'"

------------------

"'All you need to do first is meet in the Viridian City Pokemon Center…'" Ben muttered reading the mysterious letter, "'Make sure to bring your strongest Pokemon with you."

Ben, Stevo, Wetgras, Laura, and Keishou read the last line at the exast same time, "One of the rarest Pokemon of all are terrorizing different cities, and are now hiding in different locations. You must find and capture this Pokemon or else they may strike again and destroy the whole world!"

------------------

Giovanni grinned,

"Three Pokemon Trainers, a Breeder, and a Master. Each one will most definitely rise to the challenge to 'save' everyone and send the Pokemon straight to me…"

"But why stop there Giovanni?" a grunt asked, "There's 3 trainers, why not make it 3 Pokemon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of all of them trying to capture Celebi, why don't you make them capture Mew, and Jirachi? Three trainers, three Pokemon, it's a larger sum isn't it?"

"Yes…Mew from Kanto, Celebi from Johto, and Jirachi from Hoenn. They'll start in Viridian City, and capture Mew…then they'll go to Johto to receive Celebi, and finally Jirachi from Hoenn. But we'll need help. Send in Dr. Oak and Birch…I'm sure they'll have some valuable data too…"

"Right away sir! But what of the Breeder and Master?"  
"These Trainers may be tough, but they'll need brains. Stevo and Wetgras achieve that task. They will aid these trainers into giving me the Pokemon! We can't fail!"

"Oh, and I also have some good news. We've finally created this:" he held out a totally black poke ball, "Our Rocket Scientists have finally succeeded in creating the Jirachi Ball. Once the trainers find a weak spot of Jirachi, this cannot fail," he made an evil grin, "Thanks to Silph Co., of course."


	3. Giovanni's Hoax Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Finally, Laura, Keishou, Wetgras, Stevo, and Ben arrived in Viridian City…only to find the entire place destroyed,

"What happened?!" asked Laura, breaking the silence,

"I…I don't know…" Stevo said, "Ben and I got here a few days ago since we live so close, but when we woke up this morning…the whole town was destroyed…"

"What did this? Could it have been a Dragonite? It had to have been really big…" Wetgras muttered,

"Maybe it was…" Keishou said slowly, "Maybe it was the work of the thing the PSS were talking about…"

"Really?" Wetgras replied, "If so, then we may be way in over our heads…"

------------------

"Ha ha ha!" Giovanni nearly screamed while staring into his screen, "They really are getting into it! Grunt! Come forth!"

"Yes…yes sir?"

"Please thank the two Rockets Jessie and James for destroying Viridian City, and make sure of it that there are promoted to a higher status."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and please update me on your progress."

"The balls are fully operational." he held out a green and purple poke ball, "These will capture Celebi and Mew without fail after they lower their defenses."

"Good. Keishou shall take the Jirachi Ball, Ben shall take the Mew Ball, and Laura shall capture our dear Celebi…"

"And sir, we are on the brink of also completing Operation Dragon."

"Ah, I nearly forgot about that. Once we capture that Pokemon my team of the worlds strongest Pokemon will be near accomplished!"

------------------

"Welcome!" Professor Uptom said in the nearly destroyed Pokemon Center, "You three Pokemon Trainers, and you other people," Wetgras and Stevo rolled their eyes, "have been selected to capture three Pokemon:" he pressed a button on his computer and a large version of three Pokemon were shown, "Jirachi, Mew, and Celebi. These three Pokemon have been going from place to place destroying cities, and yet no one has seen one of them because they flee every time they destroy a city."

"Oh! So it was Mew who destroyed Viridian City!" Laura cut in,

"Even if you were to find one," Professor Uptom continued with a sneer, "the odds of you capturing them are very slim. And that is why you are given these:" he took a blanked off of three poke balls, a black one, a green one, and a purple one, "Laura, please take the green one,

"Ben, take the purple one,

"And finally, Keishou, take the black one."

"And what about us?" Wetgras and Stevo asked simultaneously,

"You two are to aid these trainers on their quest. You two have been chosen because of your amazing knowledge and understanding of all Pokemon!" he flashed a smile, hinted with evil, "Pokemon Trainers! You are to travel across Kanto and find Mew! Then it will be up to Ben to capture it. Then you will journey to Johto, where you, Laura, will capture Celebi! And finally you will go to Hoenn and Keishou shall ensnare Jirachi. When you have gotten all three of them, bring them back to Viridian City and the world will once again be safe!" everyone nodded solemnly, believing that they are the world's last hope for survival from these three Pokemon, but in reality, they are going to practically give Team Rocket the rarest Pokemon in the world…


	4. Giovanni's Hoax Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In a deep, deep canyon north of Cerulean City, Team Rocket's came from all over to capture a rare Dragonite.

But instead of the usual Pokemon Battling to capture Pokemon, they weakened it with explosives and weapons,

"Don't stop until it can't move!" shouted Team Rocket member Butch. But already the Dragonite was bloody and weak after days and days of destruction from Team Rocket,

"Butch," Cassidy grinned, "Once we capture this Pokemon, we'll be assured the highest promotion!"

"Hah! And it's so easy too! All we have to do is tell these morons what to do! It's the easiest way to become Giovanni's right and left hand rockets!" Butch boasted,

"Sir!" a grunt said, "Our ammunition is all out! We'll have to start using Pokemon now!"

"No we can't! No Pokemon can harm a Dragon for evil purposes, and you know that! Get out of my sight."

"Then, do you wish that we capture it now?"

"Is is still standing?"  
"It's on it's knees…"

"Then find some other ways to weaken it!" Butch said in gritted teeth, "Here, take these knives," he handed him three large blades. The grunt winced,

"You.…you wish us to stab it?"

"Giovanni said 'By any means, bring it down.'"

"Uh…yes, of course."

"But," Cassidy interrupted, "Butch, if we hurt it to much, it could die. Then we'd have to go through this all over again!"  
"Don't worry, I've got the HP Radar, remember?" Butch showed her the machine, which calculated 30 HP and dropping slowly.

And so they stabbed the Dragonite, who was already to weak to fight back, and finally it fell down, drenched in blood,

"Stop!" Butch shouted at the top of his lungs, "We've got exactly 1 HP left on this Dragon! You there, send out the Sleep Powder!"  
"Yes sir!" a grunt replied. He took a barrel of a strange dust and hurled it towards the nearly dead Dragonite. It fell into a deep sleep,

"Finally! Cassidy, bring out the Ultra Ball!" Cassidy gave Butch the balls, "Now…Ultra Ball, GO!" he threw it fast,

Dragonite was in the ball.

It shook…

Dragonite was caught.

"YES!" Butch roared in evil enthusiasm,

"Now we're assured Executives of Team Rocket!" Cassidy shouted.

-----Author's Notes-------  
Ok, this is reletive to the story as you'll find out later.  
If you are offended by the content of this chapter, remember that this is a PG-13 story, and it will get more gruesome later on.  
Also, I actually had a dream of this and was dieing to incorperate it in this story,


	5. Giovanni's Hoax Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Stevo, what's wrong?" Laura asked,

"Something's… not right," said a distressed Stevo, "I caught that Mew, a few years back…"

"What? Then why don't you have it now?"

"Because I set it free. It didn't belong captured…but that's not the point! Mew is loving and gentle! Why would it decide to destroy?"

"Maybe…" Wetgras said, "Sometimes a Pokemon will appose people when it feels threatened. Could people be destroying it's home?"

"Mew lives in the sea far, far away from any human life." Stevo replied,

"Who cares?" Ben said stretching, "You got it a few years back you said, it must have had some quality time to change it's view on life." he chuckled,

"Well," Stevo said, "no matter what it's motive it is, it's up to us to stop it," his team mates nodded.

------------------  
  
Giovanni chuckled as Butch and Cassidy walked into the room,

"Master Giovanni?" they asked humbly,

"What do you want?" he asked, never moving his eyes from the screen,

"We've succeeded in Operation Dragon," he handed Giovanni the ultra-ball with Dragonite in it, "here is the dragon."

"Wonderful, simply wonderful. Send it out!" Giovanni demanded,

"But, sir," Cassidy stuttered, "This Pokemon is still wild and untamed, it-"

"I want to behold this Pokemon! NOW!"

"Well, yes sir." the duo moved to a section in the room which ceiling was very high, "Dragonite, come out." Dragonite came out with a loud noise,

"DRRAAGONITE!!" it shouted,

"Perfect, wonderful catch." the evil man said.

Dragonite glared at Giovanni, in utter anger,

"DRAGON…!!!" it shouted, and formed a hyper beam blast in it's mouth,

"No! Return it to it's ball! HURRY!"

"Yes! Right away!" Butch and Cassidy said unanimously, and tossed the ball, but Dragonite whipped it away with it's tail,

"ITE!!!!!!" the Hyper Beam shot.

Dragonite flew away from the destroyed Rocked Headquarters.

------------------

"Whoa!" Laura said as they left the Viridian Forest, "Guys, did you hear that? Something just exploded!"  
"Look, something's in the sky!" Wetgras pointed out,

"It's, a Dragonite!" Keishou said.

_Something is wrong…_ Dragonite thought, _the bad man seemed to want to know about those people on the screen…I better go follow them… _the Pokemon looked around, _I sense something has gone terribly wrong…_


	6. Giovanni's Hoax Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Professor Oak sat in his desk, on the verge on a new discovery with the Poke-Dex,

"When I place these wires here and organize the chips, and then rearrange these… I can develop a Poke-Dex that can discover it's data by just pointing it at the Pokemon!" he said amazed by himself,

"Now Pokemon Trainers won't have to catch every single Pokemon to learn about them!"

There was a knock at the door, Professor Oak, who was in a good mood, said,

"Come in! Come in!" a Team Rocket Grunt slowly walked through the door,

"Professor Oak from Pallet Town, you are to come with me." the Pokemon Professor stopped, and turned around,

"Who…who are you?"

"Wigglytuff, go!" shouted the Grunt, "Sing Attack! Hurry!"

------------------

Oak woke up tied to a wall, with Professor Elm next to him,

"What…what happened here?" he asked in a daze,

"Oh, Professor! You woke up! This is horrible…I'll fill you in on it all:" and so the Professor heard the whole story, how Giovanni, searching for the Master Team so he can conquer the world of Pokemon, set out to find Jirachi, Celebi, Mew, and Dragonite, though he wasn't sure what to fill in his sixth and seventh slot. He began his investigation with the most common rare Pokemon, Celebi, who lived specifically in Ilex Forest. But then he discovered that only people with clean hearts can lower Jirachi, Mew, and Celebi's guard. So he brought help from five people, Laura from Lilicove, Keishou from Ever Grande City, Wetgras from the Whirl Islands, and Ben and Stevo from Pallet Town. He's going to make them search for the three legendary Pokemon while believing that they're catching the Pokemon to save the world.

"You're right, this is horrible…but what does this all have to do with me?"

"You, me, and Professor Birch are the top three most knowledgeable Pokemon Professors. He'll make us force out secret information on the locations, weaknesses, and stats of the Pokemon.

"There's only one way to stop this, and it's that Dragonite that escaped yesterday! Dragonite saw the five on the screen…it's possible that it can go to them and stop them before they catch anything!"

"Hm…and I guess it's up to us to keep our mouths shut!"

"It won't be easy, Giovanni's Hypno hypnotized me to uncover information, it can do the same to you too!"

------------------

The league went onwards,

"So…where should we look first? I don't think we'll get anywhere just staying on this road…" Keishou said,

"I know exactly what to do!" Laura said, "I'll use my PTV" (Portable Television) "and watch the news for any destruction of cities. We'll ride my Alatria to the site and look around! That way-"

"That won't work. A criminal always leaves the scene of the crime." Stevo interrupted. Laura made a face,

"But at least then we'll have a lead, what do you think?"

"We should find the most inhabitable place, and that's most likely where Mew is. Remember, I caught Mew. It was in the Southern Mountains." Stevo suggested rashly,

"But now it's out and about destroying stuff!" Laura argued,

"I know what to do!"  
"My plan's better!"

"SHUT UP!" Wetgras yelled, "Ben is capturing Mew. He'll decide how to find him. Laura, we'll use your idea when we go looking for Celebi, and Keishou, we'll look through the mountains when we find Jirachi, _ok?_"

""Fine."" Laura and Keishou said simultaneously,

"Ok then," Ben said, "I think that we'll use the PTV and then search all of the mountains and fields and swamps surrounding it. How's that?" Wetgras smiled,

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Keishou said,

------------------

About 10 meters away, a young teenage boy, and a young teenage girl, and a cat-like Pokemon watched them,

"This is bad." said the girl,

"My thoughts exactly! They won't find Mew, they'll find us!" the catlike Pokemon stretched,

"_Meowth!_" (that's right! :D) "The Boss'll take care of it. All we gots to do is follow orders!"

"I guess you're right Meowth," James said, "I love being a part of Team Rocket! And I thought running away from home was a bad idea!"

"Yeah! And it's not like using these landmines the Boss gave are a waste of our time!" Jessie said, "Ekans, come out!" she commanded,

"Why are you sending out Ekans?" James pondered,

"I just feel like scaring them that's all." she said, "Ekans, aim your poison sting to that tree!" Ekans did as commanded,

"Guys! Look, what's happening to that tree over there?" Laura gasped,

"It looks like some sort of laser beam…" Wetgras said,

"Mew!" Ben said excitedly, "Go to the source of that beam!"

"Actually," Stevo said, "It looks more like a Poison-" but he couldn't get it out fast enough, everyone was already going into the forest.

"Perfect! Now Ekans, use poison sting towards the children!"

"Ack! Mew knows we're here!" Ben said dodging the 'beams',

"We better get of here!" Laura said worriedly,

"Mew! I'll get you next time!"

"But!" Stevo said, "That was poison sting attack!" no one still would paid attention, but where running away.

"Hahaha! Those kids are far to gullible!" Jessie said with glee,

"I know! Must be one of the reasons they were selected!" Meowth said.

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Ekans? Young Teenagers? Just discovering a Poke-Dex that can explain a Pokemon just by looking at it? If you're confused, then you should be! Just put it together…all will be revealed at the end of the story…so keep reading!


	7. Giovanni's Hoax Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jessie and James contacted Giovanni, and told him everything they heard,

"Well then," the Boss said, "It seems you two will be having to look for Mew too. I'm going to send you a Pokemon to aide you," he sent over the poke ball,

"Ooh!" James said ecstatically, "What is it? A Gengar? Gyrodos? Charizard? Blastoise?" he opened the Pokeball, and out came an Abra,

"An…Abra?" Jessie said slowly,

"Fools! Abra have a special power to teleport wherever they are told to go! So, if you jump from place to place at the speed of light, you'll be able to locate it!"

"But sir, it would take forever to teleport everywhere! What if it keeps moving?"

"Hmm…" Giovanni suddenly got an idea, "I'll send over this Pokemon too," he sent over a Kadabra, "I've had this Kadabra for a while, but it can use a secret move Telepath! Kadabra can use it's mind to search for Mew! Once it locates it, it will tell Abra, and Abra will Teleport you there.

"That is your mission! Find Mew and the nearest town and destroy it! When the trainers come running, secretly lead them to Mew. Once they find it and capture it, contact me! I will tell Professor Upton to give them a ferry pass to Johto. Follow them there to make sure nothing goes wrong! After they go to Ilex Forest and receive Celebi, they will go to Hoenn and you must do the same thing and locate this Jirachi, lead them to it, and then give me the final report! I want all three Pokemon together when I receive them! Do you understand your mission?!"

""Yes sir!""

------------------

Dragonair landed,

"I sense…I must pay a visit to the Wise Ones…" he had traveled to Saffron City, and to the Pokemon Gym,

"Welcome dear Dragonite," said Alakazam at the entrance, "I was expecting you." Both Pokemon didn't seem to notice the humans in utter shock of Dragonair's arrival.

Inside, Alakazam explained it all,

"I have seen a plot…" Alakazam said, "Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket is creating a hideous plot, by taking advantage of the innocence and pure hearts of five humans…" and so Alakazam told the tale of Giovanni's Hoax,

"We must do something about this!" Dragonite stated in dire alarm,

"Yes, it would be the right thing to do…the only problem is that they are being secretly guarded by Team Rocket members…some that even I can not defeat…sorry,but they must do this themselves."

"What if they don't? What if they succeed?"

"We…don't know."


	8. Giovanni's Hoax Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jessie and James sent out Kadabra,

"Ok stupid, locate Mew!" Jessie ordered,

"Kadabra!" Kadabra said in reply. It took out it's hands and focused, "Kad…abra!" he turned and pointed northeast,

"Oh!" James said in surprise and took out his compass, "It's pointing northeast, that's the Cerulean Power Plant!" Jessie nodded,

"A safe place to hide…surrounded by the mountains and water…" she glanced at James, "Well?"

"Oh yeah! Abra, come out!

"Abra, teleport us to the Cerulean Power Plant!"

The team woke up on an early, foggy morning near Cerulean City, and as they were leaving, Laura stared into her Poke-Nav

"Have you heard any news Laura?" Ben asked,

"Nope, but my favorite show's on!" Laura said happily,

"Shouldn't you be watching out for something?" Keishou muttered. Laura made a face and turned the channel dial,

"Hmm…hey!" Laura gaped, "I know where Mew is!" everyone gathered around and watched the news, not noticing a girl running towards them on her bike,

"Hey! Watch out!" she yelled, and ran right into them, and it ended up in a huge crash,

"No!!" Laura yelled, looking at her broken machine, "How could you?" the girl gasped,

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just so foggy this morning I couldn't see anything!" she went over to her bike, which seemed fine, "But you guys shouldn't be sitting in the middle of the road like that!"

"What are you talking about? We set up our sleeping bags a few meters off the road! Look at the ground!" Wetgras said. The girl felt the soft, loamy soil,

"Oh…I guess…it was so foggy I got off the road…" she said embarrassed, "Here, I'll go with you guys back to the town so we can repair it!" but the gang knew better,

"Uh…that's ok!" Ben said with a smile, "We'll be fine!" the girl got back on her bike,

"Well…ok, but I have to give you something in return!" she said, Wetgras took a step forward,

"Yeah, there is," he eagerly said, "you could tell us if you have seen anything strange near the Cerulean Power Plant?"  
"Oh yeah. Right before I left we didn't have any electricity! I heard a rumor from these people that a legendary Pokemon was doing it…"

"Who were these people?"  
"Well…there was a blue-haired guy and a red-head girl…they also had a Meowth…" she said thinking,

"Where can we find them? If they know what's going on then maybe they can fill us in!"

"Well I saw them next to Rock Tunnel, how about you check there?"

"Thanks!" Wetgras said with a smile, "And I," he turned around and looked at everyone else, "I mean we didn't get a chance to hear your name."

"Oh!" she said blushing, "My name's Misty!"


End file.
